


Blue Eyed Jealousy

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Podfic Welcome, Porn With Plot, Possessive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: A jealous cat is a dangerous one when emotions lead to akumas.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 556





	Blue Eyed Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> From a request for jealous Chat Blanc x Marinette!

Everything was going well for Adrien. He’d just learned that Ladybug, the love of his life, his partner, his perfect match, was none other than _Marinette_. One of his best friends, one of the only girls who he would have _wanted_ to be his Lady.

There was just the small problem of she didn’t know that he knew.

In fact, recently she seemed to be avoiding him, both as Ladybug and Marinette. She kept patrols and fights short, and then shied away from him at school. For a while, he’d enjoyed his friend group consisting of her and Alya and Nino, but more and more it was just Alya and Nino, or just Nino.

So of course he asked his best friend about that, but Nino wasn’t able to look him in the eye when he said she was going through some personal stuff, avoiding all boys for a while. Definitely wasn’t just him.

After about a week of him knowing her identity, and her knowing _nothing_ , Adrien made up his mind to find her and tell her. She was his partner, and even if she didn’t want to know who he was behind the mask, she deserved to know one of her secrets had gotten out.

And he wanted her to know that he loved her, both sides of the mask.

So that’s why one warm summer evening Chat Noir leapt across the buildings of Paris to Marinette’s balcony, his heart soaring as he imagined how well this could go—how he’d tell his Lady he loved her, and she’d fall into his arms, and they’d be together forever…

But Marinette wasn’t alone on the balcony.

Chat stopped when he realized this, hung back on a far rooftop where he wasn’t noticed as he watched Luka on the balcony beside Marinette, playing his guitar, as Marinette listened with a smile on her face. He finished, and she said something inaudible, before crossing over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Chat shut his eyes, turning away before he could see more. He stayed where he was on the roof, but his heart felt like it was plummeting to the ground below, shattering into a million pieces.

Ladybug had always said there was someone else. In some vain part of his mind, he’d hoped it was _him_.

It wasn’t.

He didn’t see the butterfly approaching him, didn’t hear Hawkmoth’s voice. All he knew were his own thoughts, growing louder, controlling his consciousness.

Ladybug was _his_ Lady. _His_ partner.

_Marinette was his_.

**

Marinette was happy with Luka, really. She was doing her best to give up on Adrien, and Luka was there for her, making her smile when nothing else could. She wasn’t dating him, but she knew his feelings. She just had to get her head on straight first.

She didn’t expect anything to change. She certainly didn’t expect Chat Noir to drop on her balcony in the middle of the evening, his black suit changed to a pale, ghostly white. His hair was white, even his skin seemed paler.

She recognized Chat Blanc, of course—she’d had nightmares ever since encountering him in the future. But why was he here _now_?

His back was hunched, mimicking an angry cat’s posture. He bared his teeth at Luka, hissing through them, “Leave her _alone_.”

“I’m not going to do that,” Luka said, setting down his guitar so he could stand between the akuma and Marinette. But she rested her hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

“It’s okay,” she said. “He’s not going to hurt me. You should stay safe.”

Luka wanted to argue, but Marinette had that stubborn look in her eyes, the one that refused to listen to any sort of reason. So he sighed. “Call me if you need me, okay?”

“I will,” Marinette promised.

Once Luka had left the balcony, Chat’s snarl turned into a wide grin. His now blue eyes brightened, and he approached Marinette softly, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing his cheek against hers. “I found you, my Lady,” he purred.

Marinette gasped, her eyes widening. Her arms stayed stiff at her sides, not returning the embrace. “How did you find out?” she asked in a shaky voice.

“Saw you transform,” he replied. He pulled back to give her another smile. “I’m so glad it’s you.”

“Y-you are?” she asked. “That’s good, but—Chaton, you’re akumatized. Let me help you so we can talk about this, okay?”

“No!” he cried suddenly, making her wince. He noticed and lowered his voice before saying, “Chat Noir just wants to say what he thinks you need to hear, but it’s not enough to make him happy.” He swallowed hard, choking back a sob before adding, “ _I deserve to be happy!_ ”

“You do! Of course you do!” Marinette exclaimed, holding up her hands in a gesture of surrender. “We’ll talk, Chaton. Calm down, _please_.”

He visibly relaxed, shoulders falling, his head drooping onto her shoulder. “My Lady,” he said, a purr humming beneath his words. “I just want you to love me. Why won’t you love me?”

“I’ve told you,” she said, sorrow in her words. She lifted one arm, gently rubbing Chat’s back in an attempt to soothe him. “I love someone else.”

“ _Luka,_ ” he growled. “He can’t have you. You’re _my_ Marinette. _My_ princess.”

She blushed, thankful that his head was still turned down, that he couldn’t see her cheeks pinking at his words. “It’s not Luka,” she said honestly. “Don’t hurt him, okay?”

He glanced up at her, suddenly smiling again. “I won’t. As long as you stay with me, I promise, I won’t hurt anyone.”

Marinette let out a deep breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, a little bit of tension dying away. “Okay, kitty. I’ll stay with you for now.”

“Forever!” he said sharply, his hands holding her upper arms tight, too tight.

“Ouch--Chaton!” she cried, backing away. “I _can’t_ stay with you forever. Please, _please_ let me help you.”

“Tell me who you love,” he snarled, hunched over again. “Tell me who has your heart and means I’m _not good enough!_ ”

“Adrien!” she cried quickly, fear shaking her voice. “I-it’s Adrien Agreste.”

Chat glanced up at her, surprise clear on his face. “Adrien?” he repeated.

She nodded. “He’s my friend, and he’s the kindest person…but that doesn’t matter. You _are_ good enough, Chaton. I can’t help who I love, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. You’re—”

She cut herself off as she realized Chat was laughing. That grin spread over his face again, and he gazed at her with a lovestruck, giddy expression. “Me,” he said. “It’s me!”

“What?” she asked, her brow furrowing.

“I am Adrien!” he said, laughter in his voice. “Chat Noir wanted to keep that a secret, but if it means you love me—Chat Blanc will tell the world!”

“No!” she yelped, grabbing him by the arm. “Don’t tell anyone!” She paused, studying his face closely, and then asked in a soft voice, “You really are Adrien, aren’t you?”

His hand reached up, gently brushing her cheek. “I love you, my Lady.” He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers, a sudden but welcome kiss that she readily returned, sliding her arms around him.

“This can’t be real,” she murmured when they broke apart. “You—you’re Adrien. And you _love_ me!”

“It is real,” he whispered. “You’re _mine_. My Lady, my love, my _Marinette_.” He kissed her again, fiercely, before trailing kisses down her neck. “Does this feel more real?”

“No,” she said softly. “It’s—too good. I’ve been trying to get over you, trying not to be in love with you…” She laughed slightly, bitterly. “If this _is_ a dream, it’s going to be hard to get over you now.”

“Not a dream,” he replied. “I can prove it to you.”

“How?” she asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

He kissed her again, a hand sliding up her body, from her hip, stopping just shy of her breast. “You’re mine,” he murmured. “I’m a territorial kitty, let me claim you.”

Marinette hesitated. “I—if you weren’t akumatized…let me help you first, Chaton.”

“ _No_ ,” he growled. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against him. “Chat Noir is a scaredy-cat, weak little pussycat. He won’t make you feel like I do. You want to move with model boy at a glacial pace, never bold enough to kiss you, love you like you deserve? Then by all means, find the akuma.”

She didn’t have time to answer before Chat Blanc pulled her close, kissing her again. He moved his hand up more, firmly cupping her breast through her shirt. “Chaton,” she moaned softly, her head tilting back as he kissed her neck again.

“Let me make you mine,” he said again. “Let me love you.”

Every little touch and kiss from Chat, from _Adrien_ , chipped at her resolve, let her mind whisper to her that it was okay, she could wait to purify the akuma, that she could _give in_.

He sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and she was gone. “Chat,” she gasped, pressing her body to his. “Make me yours.”

Chat grinned, chuckling. He slid a hand along her back before flexing his fingers against the nape of her neck, bringing out his claws. He dragged his hand down her back again, shredding the shirt and bra she wore. The fabric fell forward, catching around her arms, exposing her shoulders and back completely. She flushed, and the pink tint spread along her skin, disappearing under the remains of the shirt.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, his hands grasping the clothes and pulling them away from her, leaving her topless. She leaned back slightly as he kissed her, as his hands cupped her breasts. Her back hit the balcony railing and she flinched at the sudden feel of cold metal against her skin.

His hands gripped Marinette around the waist and he suddenly lifted her, carrying her away from the railing. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his hips, groaning softly as she felt his cock, hard beneath the white leather of his costume, rubbing against her.

Chat set her down on the lounge chair on her balcony. She refused to let go of his hips, so he ended up kneeling over her, his pale blue eyes sparkling with desire.

He kissed her fiercely, nipping lightly at her lips before moving his kisses lower, to her neck, to her collarbone, to her breast. His tongue swirled around her nipple, sucking the hardened nub into his mouth.

“ _Adrien_ …” she moaned, arching her back to press more into his touch. “Adrien, _yes_ …”

He gave her breast a gentle, teasing bite. “Not my name right now,” he murmured.

“Chat!” she cried. “Oh, Chat…”

He chuckled and rewarded her by lavishing similar attention on her other breast, licking and sucking and enjoying the feel of her squirming beneath him, gasping little high pitched moans as he played with the sensitive flesh.

“Chat,” she groaned, a pleading tone in her voice. “Let me kiss you, _please_.”

He dragged his tongue along her body, making her whimper as he slowly, too slowly made his way back up to face her. “As my princess commands,” he murmured before pressing his lips against hers.

His hands slid down her torso till they rested on her still clothed hips. He hooked a finger under the denim of her jeans, the cotton of her panties, and flicked his wrist so that his claw tore through the materials. He did the same on the other side, pulling down the clothing so she was bare beneath him, trembling slightly from being exposed to both the air and him.

Marinette watched Chat Blanc with wide eyes, biting her lip as he pulled back to look at her. He smiled as his eyes raked over her body. “You know, Adrien has imagined this moment hundreds of times,” he said in a casual voice, like those words weren’t going to make her blush all over. “I’m so glad you let Chat Blanc see you first…better than any fantasy…”

His eyes grew wide as he smiled again, and then quick as a flash he moved so his head was between her legs, kissing her inner thighs, teasing her skin with his tongue, but not quite touching where she _needed_ him.

“Chat,” she whined, unconsciously spreading her legs wider for him. “Please, Chat Noir, please, _please touch me_ …”

His fingers dug into her hips, his claws sharp. “That’s _not my name_ ,” he growled in a low voice, glancing up at her with his teeth bared in a grimace.

“Chat Blanc!” she cried. “Cha-Chaton, I want you I need you _make me yours_ …”

A satisfied smirk settled over his face before he lowered his head again, _finally_ touching her, pressing his tongue against her lower lips, sliding it along her folds, dipping inside her to taste her.

“Ah!” she cried, bucking her hips against him. “Oh, _Chaton_ …oh, _yes!_ ”

He licked and lapped at her, fucking her with his tongue, clutching her close with his hands against her hips. He _relished_ in tasting her, giving little hums of appreciation as she squirmed and moaned.

Her hands tangled in his hair, feeling the softness of the snow-white locks wrap around her fingers as she held his head there, lost in the sensations he was giving her.

His lips closed around her clit, gently sucking at the nub, and she was gone, tightening her legs around his head as she came, crying out, “Chaton—Chat Blanc, ah, _fuck, yes_!”

Chat Blanc lifted his head, his chin wet and glistening with _her_. He smiled before kissing her hip, trailing his lips up her stomach, her chest, finally catching her lips against his. “Are you sure you want Chat Noir back?” he asked in a low voice.

“Yes,” she said without a breath of hesitation. “I want _you_ , Chaton.” Her lips curved into a devious smile. “After all, I can’t really return the favor unless you’re able to take off the suit, right?”

He grinned, the smile stretching just slightly too far across his face. He kissed her cheek, and murmured in a much more normal tone, “The bell. Quick, before I—”

He cut himself off by kissing just below her earlobe, his fingers reaching to grab her earring.

She grabbed the bell that dangled on his neck and crushed it in her hand, releasing the akuma. She transformed without moving from her spot, so a dazed Chat Noir came out of his stupor to see Marinette lying— _naked!_ —beneath him, suddenly transforming into Ladybug to catch a butterfly that floated just behind his head.

She gave him a sheepish smile. “H-how much do you remember?”

“Not a lot,” he replied. “What happened?”

Instead of answering him, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close for a deep, searing kiss. He still didn’t know what was happening, but he wasn’t going to complain—instead, he relaxed in the embrace of the love of his life, kissing her as the sun set completely, casting the world in warm pinks and red.

The curiosity finally got to him and he reluctantly pulled away from Ladybug, from her warm, soft, kiss-swollen lips. “What actually happened?” he asked. He moved back, giving her space to sit up.

“You were akumatized,” she said. “You—you told me you’re Adrien.” Her eyes widened suddenly, and she asked in a trembling voice, “Th-that is true, right? You weren’t lying?”

“Does being Adrien get me more kisses?” he asked, a smirk crossing his face. At her unamused expression, his smile softened, and he said, “Claws in.”

As he transformed back to normal, she flushed a deep red, her cheeks matching her suit. “You’re really you,” she said softly, smiling despite the blush. “And—oh my god Adrienjustatemeout.”

“I what?”

Somehow, she blushed even deeper, her face such a shade of red that he worried about her a little. “You, um…you…”

He smiled and took her hand in his, making her stop talking entirely. “It’s okay. I _think_ I heard you, I just—that explains what’s on my face…”

Ladybug made the most adorable squeaking sound and covered her face with her hands, jerking away from him.

“Hey,” he murmured, setting a hand on her shoulder. “Was I at least good at it?”

“Very good,” she mumbled, and he could see her smiling behind her hands.

“So now that I’ll remember it,” he said, his voice dropping low as he leaned closer to her, “Can I try again?”

She lowered her hands from her face, looking at him in shock. “You…you want to?”

He gave her a grin. “I was already coming over here to tell you I love you, _all_ of you. Maybe akuma me took things a little farther than I expected, but if you enjoyed it…” He grabbed one of her hands, lifting it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. “I’ll do anything to make my princess happy.”

She grinned, and then blurted, “Take off your shirt.”

He paused for just a moment, but shrugged and removed his shirt, leaving his chest bare. The dim light of the setting sun seemed to halo him as Ladybug openly ogled him.

“I—I’m naked right now,” she said. “When I lose my transformation, I mean. I just thought—we should be more even?”

“I could take off my pants,” he said. “Would that help?”

She was at a loss for words, but managed to nod. So Adrien stood and pushed down his pants and underwear in one fluid motion, leaving him nude and his cock seemingly staring her in the face.

“You’re…” she started to say, her eyes locked on his shaft.

He smiled slightly. “I’ve been like this since you purified the akuma.”

She glanced up at his face and smiled, her eyes half lidded in a sultry smirk. “You know, I did promise Chat Blanc I’d return the favor…” She stood from the lounger and opened the trapdoor to go back into her bedroom, calling, “Spots off!” as she dropped down and left it open behind her.

Adrien didn’t waste any time following her inside, landing on Marinette’s bed to see her naked and on her knees, her hands resting on her thighs as she watched him with a smile on her face. He took just a moment to let himself gaze at her, searing the sight into his memory, before he launched forward and practically tackled her to the mattress, kissing her fiercely.

“I love you,” he murmured between kisses. “I love you so much…”

Her legs moved, wrapping around him, her wet sex brushing just so lightly against his cock. The sudden sensation made the both gasp and pull back slightly from their embrace, locking eyes as an unasked question hung between them.

“I want you, Adrien,” she said softly. “I love you. I trust you. _Make me yours_.”

He slid his hands along her body till he grabbed her hips, positioning her so he could slowly, gently ease his cock into her, kissing her again and again until he was fully sheathed in her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, nearly shaking with the effort of staying still as she gasped beneath him, hitching her legs around his hips as she became used to the new sensation.

She smiled, the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen, and murmured, “It’s okay to move, Chaton.”

He shifted his hips, slowly thrusting, settling into a steady pace.

“ _Adrien_ ,” she moaned, rolling her hips up to meet his. “Yes, Adrien, _ah_ …”

“Marinette,” he murmured, his lips on her neck, his hands roaming across her body. “Fuck, _Marinette!_ ”

She let her own hands glide across his chest, feeling the lines of his muscles, before wrapping her arms around him so she could cling close to him. “I’m yours,” she gasped, the heady rush of sensation overwhelming her.

“ _Mine_ ,” he growled, moving faster, driving his cock harder into her. “My Marinette, my Lady…”

Her hands splayed across his back, she moaned softly into his ear, spurring him on as if the wet, tight heat around his cock wasn’t enough. She whispered his name like a prayer, and murmured three words that finally sent him over the edge. “ _Fuck me, Chaton._ ”

His hips snapped hard against hers, his cock sinking into her at a rapid pace as he fucked her, burying himself in her as deep as he could. Her pants and moans in his ear pulled him closer to the edge, so he slid his hand between them, between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing at the swollen nub.

“Chat—Adrien!” she cried, every nerve in her body winding tight and then releasing at once, a rush of pleasure that left her a whimpering mess beneath him, unable to think of anything but him.

Watching her fall apart was the final push he needed to go over the edge, spilling into her as her name spilled over and over from his lips. He kissed her softly as he slowly regained his senses. “Mine,” he murmured.

“Yours,” she agreed, resting her hand against his cheek. “I’ve always been yours.”


End file.
